


＃5 去温泉都不做点什么吗

by biubiubiu1022



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biubiubiu1022/pseuds/biubiubiu1022
Summary: 本章追妻火葬场
Relationships: Inoue Minato/Kono Junki
Kudos: 3





	＃5 去温泉都不做点什么吗

剧烈的头疼让纯喜只能维持着半梦半醒的状态，也许是太过难过，港人一直出现在她梦里，有些场景里的港人在和她很开心地说话，有些场景里的港人又很冷漠无情。当她在恍惚中听到手机的响动时，才发现自己脸上满是眼泪，她擦了擦被泪水模糊的双眼，看到是秀一的来电，稍微有些欣慰。

“你在哪儿呢？出什么事了？”刚接起电话，就是秀一关切的问话。果然这种时候还是青梅竹马靠得住。  
“在家。”从昨晚就没发过声的喉咙嘶哑得厉害，只是简单两个字都不能很好地说出来。  
“生病了吗？”听到纯喜沙哑的声音，秀一更担心了。  
“没，宿醉而已。”  
“你等着，我现在就过去。”  
“嗯，好，备用钥匙在门口的花盆下面，你知道的吧。”  
“好的，知道了，我马上就到了。”  
  
正如秀一承诺的那样，他很快就到了纯喜家，看到纯喜恹恹地躺在床上，责备的话到嘴边又生生塞了回去。他心疼地摸摸纯喜的头，然后去厨房给她做好醒酒汤。  
  
其实秀一来了之后，纯喜的心情好了许多，虽然脑袋还有点昏昏沉沉，不过比之前要清醒了不少。喝着秀一递过来的醒酒汤，不知为什么她突然想起那张中奖券。  
“去箱根吗？”  
“欸，现在吗？”秀一被纯喜突如其来的邀约惊吓到，不过这也是纯喜意料之中的。  
“嗯，是。去吗？“  
“可以是可以，不过你这状态没问题吗？”  
“没问题。”  
“那我帮你收拾东西，你要带什么？“  
纯喜跟秀一交代了要准备的东西后继续窝在床上恢复精神。毕竟是从小一起长大的玩伴，两人的默契自不用说，既然纯喜还不愿解释现在的情况，秀一也不会多问。当然，如果换作是秀一在纯喜现在的处境，纯喜也会毫不犹豫地答应秀一的所有要求。  
  
时间还早，秀一先带着纯喜在城市的楼宇间兜风。今天的天气还算不错，虽然四月的风里还带着些许凉意，但对于需要清醒一下头脑，甩掉忧愁的纯喜来说却是恰到好处。见她脸上的表情变得柔和了之后，秀一安心了许多。据他对纯喜多年的了解，再综合过去几个月纯喜和他说的一些事，他大概能猜到今天这个局面是拜纯喜提到过的轻浮帅小伙所赐。  
  
信息提示音打断了纯喜放飞在风中思绪，看到是港人约她上床的消息，又生气地把手机丢到一边，心里止不住骂港人没良心。  
“是那小子吗？”  
“是。”纯喜感觉现在她能整理好头绪跟秀一讲清楚状况了。  
秀一听完纯喜的一通苦水后，似乎理解了她的心情，“所以你想逃开他吗？“  
“嗯。起码今天不想见到他。“  
“好决定！今天就放假一天！”  
“欸，我想放假两天嘛~”  
“好！你说两天就两天！”  
秀一是可以让她毫无顾虑地说出心中所想的人，可能也是这世上唯一一个。她在心里感谢秀一又一次从低落里拯救了她。

与此同时，港人正在困惑纯喜为何对他的信息已读不回，这太反常了。他给纯喜找了许多不回消息的理由，以此开导自己，减轻焦躁。然而每过十分钟就看一眼有没有新通知的状态，让他根本没办法专注于手头上的事情。受够了等待的他终于拨了纯喜的号码，不过电话马上就被转到了语音信箱。  
  
“奇怪，真是太奇怪了。“  
虽然港人不想怀疑，但有种不好的预感盘踞在他心口，他只是不敢确认。最终，想要知道纯喜行踪的好奇心占了上风，他搜出纯喜的sns账号，发现她最近的一条更新是在他发信息后。“原来是去箱根了，还有同行的人。果然是有新欢了。”他想埋怨纯喜不告诉他找了新欢的事，但又想起是他自己不让纯喜提的，整个人像吃了亲手做的黑暗料理一样蔫了下去。不过他也就消沉了一会儿，比起消沉，他更多的是生气。他也不知道自己到底在气什么，总之一想到纯喜和别的男人过夜就难受。  
  
在他开车火速前往箱根前，他还给自己找了充足的理由：“我只是怕姐姐被骗而已，万一那个男人贪恋姐姐的身子，缠上她怎么办。嗯。我才不是对她有什么意思呢。别人有危险，既然我知道了，总不能不去救吧。”  
  
一路上，港人一直在想见到纯喜该说什么，他们的日常好像没什么交流。做完两人都满意就好了，还求其他的什么吗。虽然他知道纯喜很喜欢他，不止是肉体关系上的喜欢，还有精神上的喜欢。但他替纯喜不值，希望她不要喜欢自己。因为他也知道自己的劣根性，哪天对纯喜没兴趣了就会甩掉，而失去兴趣的那天说不准会什么时候到来，也许是明天也许是后天。所以比起担心哪天会失去兴趣，还是趁着有兴趣的时候多享受一下快乐比较好，少了恋爱关系的束缚，做个自由人，好不潇洒。  
  
路途不远，再加上港人开得飞快，很快便到了目的地。按着纯喜秀的奖券，他顺利地找到了纯喜入住的旅店，并求老板娘带他去找纯喜。还未到达房间，他就听到纯喜和一个男人的笑声。虽然港人有安慰自己，也许是他多虑了，纯喜那么矜持害羞的一个人不会那么轻易就和别人上床，同行的是个女生也说不定。但真的站在门外，耳朵确确实实地听见纯喜和别的男人在一起时，他心存的一点侥幸碎了，还碎得很彻底。完全抑制不住情绪的他，沉着脸拉开门，把在地上和秀一滚做一团还在大笑的纯喜拽起。纯喜是有体验过港人手劲的，再加上港人此时盛怒之下扣着她的手腕，她没法挣脱。  
  
直到到了停车的地方，港人才把纯喜放开。纯喜心中的疑问太多了，以至于她不知该先问哪一个好。  
“那人是谁？交往多久了？“港人首先发问了，短短一句话快被他的牙咬碎。  
“和你没关系吧。话说回来，你有什么好生气的，该生气的是我才对吧。“  
“我怎么了吗？”  
“你根本就不知道我给你做了什么吧。”纯喜觉得很无奈，眼前人果然还没意识到她的难过。  
“你说昨天的礼物吗？我还没来得及拦住，就被那个妹妹拿走了，又不好收回来。如果你是生气这个的话，确实是我做得不对。但是我说的绝对是实话，我井上港人从不说谎。“

如果说纯喜生气港人的心情占百分之八十的话，剩下那百分之二十就是惊喜。她没想到港人竟会追到这里，虽然嘴上说着不想看到港人，但喜欢港人的心却一直叫嚣着想见他。所以当港人出现时，她心底里泛出的喜悦一点点地侵蚀着所有因为港人产生的坏心情。看着港人生气的模样，她第一次感受到他其实不是个没有心的人，看起来没心没肺，原来也会焦躁动怒。而此时港人的眼神又那么真诚，确实不像说谎的样子，她一下就心软了，语气又柔和了起来。

“真的吗？”  
“真的。姐姐别生我气了，好吗？“

港人软糯糯的撒娇对纯喜来说简直是精准的心脏狙击，心跳猛地增速，一瞬间就涨红了脸，低头不敢直视港人的眼睛。“嗯……”这句话太小声，甚至纯喜自己都没听清自己在说什么。不过港人看着这个状况就知道，纯喜已经不生气了。

“上车。”  
“嗯？去哪儿？”  
“当然是换家旅店啦。我可不能忍受要在姐姐准备和别人做爱的旅店住下。”  
“你说什么呢，我才没要和他做呢。“  
“都滚到一团了，还说没有。要不是我及时赶到，你们都开始了吧。”  
“你脑子里废料怎么这么多？那是我青梅竹马啦，从小就一起玩，是比亲人还亲的亲人，你总不会对你妹妹下手吧。”

听到纯喜说那个人不是她的新男人，港人的心结瞬间解开了，烦躁的心情都吹散在傍晚的风里。他温柔地抱住纯喜，轻声说道：“那我就安心了。”空气稍微安静了几秒，“不过，旅店还是要换的。”  
纯喜被港人的孩子气逗得哼哼笑起来”好~“  
  
把话说开了的两人现在只剩下愉快的心情了。在丰盛晚餐的间隙，纯喜给秀一发了信息跟她表达歉意。不过秀一倒是没什么所谓，毕竟解铃还须系铃人，纯喜的心结只能由港人解开，既然港人已经把问题解决了，那他也没什么好担心的了。而且还蹭了一次温泉旅行，不算亏。  
  
港人不喜欢和太多人泡池子，所以他定了个有单独池子的房间。他在热腾腾的温泉水里泡着，并开始期待能在这里和纯喜缠绵一番，而他不知道纯喜今晚不想和他做。其实也不是说纯喜不想和港人共享云雨之欢，只是她觉得昨晚流的眼泪和深深的心碎都要有点补偿才行，不能只有她受伤，而港人还能继续愉快的享用她的身体，所以她决定要给港人点惩罚，今晚不能让他得逞。  
  
港人在等待纯喜的这段时间里，脑中不停地想象着纯喜出现的画面，他脑海里的画面大多很香艳。  
  
在他想象中，纯喜只是将浴袍随意披在身上，根本不在意深深的乳沟被一览无余，盘起的长发乖巧地搭在她的后颈，腰上的曲线被腰带轻轻一束就那么让人移不开眼。她光着脚，踏着洒满月光的石子，慢步走来。她注视着他，眼里闪动的情欲像小蛇一样攀上他的身子，那蛇吐着信子，散发出危险又诱人的气息。她舀了一勺池水，侧着头将水淋在身上，她的每一个动作又轻又缓，能让港人从容品味每一个画面。水带着月亮和灯的光影从她锁骨往下流，把她的身体也带得透出光来。  
  
入了浴汤，浴袍的下摆便脱离了引力控制，漂浮在水面上，在烟雾缭绕中露出她光洁的大腿和私处。她解开腰带，衣服随着因走动而翻起的水波从她肩膀滑落，她伸展手臂让衣服彻底离开她。水雾中的雪白胴体一点点向他靠近，拨着水面的手指最后流连在他肩膀。

原本只是泡在温泉里就让港人的血管舒张，全身的血液都畅快地穿行在血管中，再加上刚才想象的画面，港人此时有点受不住，他只想纯喜快点到他身边，快点让他抚摸她柔软的肉体，想要占有纯喜身体的欲望挠得他浑身难受。  
  
不过想象终究是想象，当纯喜出现在他面前时，所有充斥着肉欲诱惑的烟雾消散了一大半。现实里的纯喜虽然确实将长发盘在脑后，却并没有如他想象中的那样袒胸露乳，而是好好地裹着毛巾。不过，这毛巾对于拥有一对巨乳的纯喜来说好像有点小。她一手搭在胸上，另一只手不安地拽着毛巾边缘，试图将下身尽量遮住。  
  
“这、这个、好像有点小呢。”她咬着唇，并不敢直视港人，只是匆匆瞥了眼便移开了视线。还未入水，她的脸就已染上红晕。  
“姐姐还真是不解风情啊，都到这里了，还装什么纯情少女？”  
其实这时候的港人有些生气，与试图裹得严严实实的纯喜相比，一丝不挂还肆意妄想色情场面的自己真像个傻子一样。不过这反倒激起了他的胜负欲，如果现在放弃就不是他井上港人了，今晚他必定要让纯喜心甘情愿投入他怀里，甚至求他满足她。  
“才、才不是呢……难道你不觉得…不觉得夜里的风很凉吗？“  
夜里风凉大概是艰难运转的大脑能搜寻出的最佳答案了，纯喜一边祈祷着这个理由能把港人糊弄过去，一边跪在池子边。  
“那就快过来，我来给姐姐暖暖身子。“  
  
虽然很不愿意承认，但是港人裸露的结实身体确实让纯喜心动，为了让自己平静下来，她努力克制住自己不往港人那边看。她知道自己紧张得发抖，但不曾想自己竟如此慌乱，连一只小木盆都拿不住，单手端起的小木盆晃动得厉害，快要从她手中掉落，她赶忙用双手捧住木盆，才好不容易稳住，淋在她身上水顺着她的脖子爬进掩在毛巾下的双峰之间，由于跪坐又往上卷了些的毛巾将两瓣臀肉毫无保留的露在外面。双腿依次缓缓探入水中，她小心地挪动身子，然而入水时激起的水花还是溅上了她的前发，胸前的软肉在池水中波动出美好的波浪。吸了水的毛巾沉甸甸的，直往下掉，原本遮得严严实实的乳房这会儿已露出大半。  
  
港人想，果然害羞的纯喜也很诱人，不，应该说，这样的纯喜是最诱人的。  
  
纯喜刚坐到港人身边，一盏酒就递到了她面前，她不禁在心里感叹港人准备得很是周全。  
“尝尝？”  
“嗯……”  
纯喜接过酒盏，杯里的酒并不多，正好是一小口的量。酒很清甜，绵柔的口感让纯喜很喜欢。看到纯喜因酒的美味而展露的天真笑脸时，港人也被感染得笑起来。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“嗯，很甜。”  
“要不要再来一点？”  
“那就麻烦你了。”  
  
不过港人并没有给纯喜杯里倒酒，而是含了口酒，捏着她的下巴将她的头偏过他这边，因惊讶而半张的小口让港人的吻落得刚刚好，酒从港人那里一滴不落地入了纯喜口中。纯喜的心跳得更剧烈了，酒被惊慌的她猛吞了下去，那酒的滋味她都没来得及品味。

“你干什么呢，这么突然？！”  
“这样是不是更甜一些？”  
“那么突然，谁会有心思去想是什么味道啊？”  
“啊~这样啊，那就再来一次好了。”港人拿过酒，并不着急灌，他定定地望着纯喜，眼里满是温柔，“这次要好好品尝哦。”说罢，才又一次借吻给纯喜灌了酒。  
也许是混了港人的诱惑在里面，从他唇齿间灌入的酒好像确实更美味些，尤其是下肚之后的回甘让纯喜欲罢不能。  
“这回能告诉我了吗，有没有更甜一点？”  
“和刚才的一样，没什么区别。”在港人的挑逗下，纯喜就是学不会率直，不想承认她其实很喜欢港人的这些挑逗。  
“欸~是吗，可是我觉得姐姐的嘴唇给酒增了不少好滋味哦。”  
  
纯喜低下头没说话，想用沉默冷却一下在两人周围急速升温的空气，“这样下去，迟早又会被港人骗上床，不能让他得逞，至少今天不行。“  
  
一阵无言和四月深夜的风好像确实吹散了些混沌的情欲，樱花随着风在空中打着转，最后飘落在水面上，给这时空添了点安静浪漫。今晚的月亮很亮很圆，月光从树枝间隙筛下，柔和地覆在两人身上。枝头悬着的圆月好像不属于现世，百年前的月下樱花越过时间重现于此，“しばらくは花の上なる月夜かな（松尾芭蕉的俳句，夜樱盛开处，静望枝头月）。说的就是现在这样吧。”  
  
从纯喜心里偷溜出来的话语打破了沉默，却没有打破弥漫在雾气中的平和。港人没有接话，枕着背后的石头，默默欣赏起月亮来。在纯喜看来，现在的港人没有玩弄世事的狡黠，也没有情欲的炽热，眼底的澄静一如流淌在宁静中的月色，她突然想吻吻港人。  
  
她是这样想的，也是这样做的，她的唇瓣在港人脸上短暂地停留了一下。不过她很快就后悔了，因为她冲动的一吻，又给两人之间冷却的欲火添了火花。港人的目光在纯喜的眼和唇上来回游移，他们靠得很近，近到他能清晰地听见纯喜逐渐加重的呼吸。强忍着亲吻港人的欲望折磨得纯喜很煎熬，只要再一个深吻，她就会栽在港人手里。因此在港人的吻落下之前，她狠心从美好中逃脱，起身准备离开，心里还不住埋怨，“这到底是在惩罚谁啊。”  
  
比起纯喜逃走的速度，港人扯下毛巾的速度更快些。纯喜根本来不及反应，只能用手遮住乳头，红着脸生气，“你干嘛？”  
“这么急着走做什么，再陪陪我嘛。”港人嘴上说着撒娇的话，手却迅速将纯喜拉回来。跌进港人怀里的纯喜仍捂着胸，“明明都被我看过那么多次了，还遮遮掩掩的干嘛？”  
纯喜体内的血流冲击着鼓膜，除了心跳，其他的声音都变得微弱，但港人的话却是个例外，一字一句都清清楚楚地传入她心里。她知道今晚还是她输了，“算了，有什么好责怪港人的呢，比起跟他置气，还是跟他做爱更开心。骗自己不想要实在太难受了。“所以当港人的唇刚碰上她时，她就先一步伸出舌头缠上港人，在激吻中起身正对着港人，然后把自己压在他身上。  
  
纯喜的回吻热情迫切，港人的手探进纯喜的臀缝，在她大腿内侧摩擦，手指不时顶弄穴口。纯喜受了指头的刺激反射性地缩紧双腿，夹着港人的手乱蹭，想要平复下身被欲火灼烧的瘙痒，可越是动得厉害就越焦躁难受。

“唔…嗯…….嗯…”  
纯喜用无法控制的呻吟告诉港人自己难以抑制的欲望，她的肉体柔软又有弹性，即使是被紧紧夹住，港人仍能给她的小口按摩放松。她张开腿坐在港人身上，被按揉得放松下来的肌肉等待着港人的进入。充分的按揉和温润的水让港人进入得很顺利，为了更好地深入，他抱着纯喜站起身，而纯喜也抬腿环住港人的腰，向后仰身，将港人的肉棒又吃进去了些。纯喜的内里好像就是为了港人而存在的，肉棒完美地与甬道贴合在一起，共同感受着肌肉的收缩。  
  
温泉的热气和放纵的情欲染得纯喜的脸上潮红一片，被强烈的快感冲击得无法聚焦的眼神，透过雾气更加迷离。  
因为水的浮力，两人的抽动都不像往常那样费力，水花不断翻起，拍水声越来越响亮，频率也越来越快，他们的喘息都淹没在了水里。  
  
温和裹住两人的池水让剧烈的做爱多了些缓和，纯喜感觉这次没有过往那么疼得刺激，而爽感依旧，淫乱的笑不知不觉爬上了她的嘴角。这副情难自控的淫乱模样惹得港人更加兴奋，平时矜持羞涩惯了的纯喜要露出这种表情很是难得，他还想看更多这样不知羞耻的表情，还想纯喜再淫荡一点，于是他狠狠顶了进去。  
  
持续的猛力顶撞让果然让纯喜忍不住叫了出来，原本乖乖盘在后颈的头发已变得松散。港人逐渐膨大变硬的巨根有力地撑着纯喜，被刮蹭的内里不断溢出淫水，但在池水中好像不那么明显。  
  
被填充得满满当当的纯喜好像还不满意，还想要更多更猛烈的刺激，她本能般寻到了一个能更刺激的方式，将身子仰在水面上，只留下港人的肉棒作为支撑她不沉下去的支点。这个姿势让港人一下捅进了纯喜的最深处，他双手扶住纯喜的腰减轻她的负担。有了港人托住，纯喜确实很放心，于是便放肆地扭动腰肢。激起的水花让港人看不清纯喜的脸，但身下传来的抖动却是前所未有的强烈，把他一下子带到了顶峰。在一片水花中两人共同迎来了最后的高潮。港人抱住已经脱力了的纯喜，轻轻揉着她的头，纯喜也乖乖挂在港人身上，一边喘着气一边品味高潮的余韵。  
  
从池子里出来的两人都湿漉漉的，打闹着互相擦干了身子。也许是刚才的缠绵过于消耗体力，他们的打闹并没有持续多久，这会儿两人又静了下来。纯喜蜷着腿靠在港人怀里，而港人给她细心地吹着头发。细软的发丝由湿变干，从港人指缝间溜走，他忍不住靠近纯喜的耳后吸入她的体香。  
  
感受到港人的靠近，纯喜又兴奋又紧张，“还要再来一次吗？”  
“不了，今晚就放过你了。”  
“怎么今天这么乖？”  
“放心啦，我不会趁你睡着时跑掉的。你不是说明天想去周边逛逛吗，不保存体力怎么行。”  
“是谁说不和我约会来着。”  
“我说要陪你一起了吗？不过姐姐这话好像是在期待我一起去呢。”  
“才没有，就算没有你，我一个人也可以玩得很开心。“  
“姐姐总是这么嘴硬，不过好在我不介意。既然姐姐想要我一起去，那我就答应好了。反正也没什么事。”  
纯喜转过身抱住港人，把他扑倒，假装生气地说：“睡了，晚安。”

被扑倒的港人忍不住轻笑起来，口是心非的纯喜实在是太可爱了。于是他也没再说什么，伸手将灯关掉，只留下从庭院里透进来的月光。  
  
在这短短几分钟里，纯喜就收获了巨大的喜悦，一开始她还担心再做一次会把她弄散架，港人能够放过她一晚就已经是最大的赦免了，没想到他还要陪自己散步，她硬是咬着嘴唇控制住自己不要太喜形于色，以至于嘴唇都快被她咬破。好在关了灯，港人现在应该看不见她的表情，她终于可以率直地笑出来了。


End file.
